In the Crosshairs
by L.D. Eddy
Summary: Floyd Lawton wasn't quite sure of when he'd fallen in love with The Raven. Maybe it was when...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So this is slightly crappy but I felt like posting it before editing. When I do finish editing this chapter, I will update this chapter. Onwards to the reading!

* * *

Deadshot wasn't quite sure of when and why he had fallen in love with the vigilante The Raven.

It couldn't have been her looks; she always had her face concealed under a full face mask that was, more than likely, always equipped with some sort of air-filter, just in case she ran into the Scarecrow or one of his minions.

It might have been the witty banter she always exchanged with him when they fought - no, fought was an ugly word, incomparable to what they did. They moved in a fluid, violent dance that usually ended with him missing his target or escaping while she reached for a pair of handcuffs she always had on the utility belt that encircled her waist.

It might have been when he found one of her fists pointed in a slightly south of his face in order to aim her new wrist-mounted launchers that were most-likely loaded with a non-deadly ammo.

No. No, it must have been when she had said, after he lifted his hands into the air, "Do you like them? They were inspired by my favorite mercenary." He could hear the smile in her voice, as if she was proud of her new weapon, even if he couldn't see it.

He always pretended, when he relived that scene in his head, that she wasn't pointing them in his face. That he was her favorite something, even if it was her favorite mercenary. That they were standing next to each other in some sort of comfortable room and she'd had the wrist-launchers set on some sort of surface, proud to show him. That he could smile at her and close his eyes before slowly lifting the mask and pressing his lips to hers. And then reality would strike back and he'd be right where he was before he indulged in his little fantasy. His train of thought would then lead him to what had happened in the reality of the day.

When she had said those words in reality, he didn't lift her mask. He'd blinked and, quick as the Flash, grabbed her hands, pinned them so the launchers were pointed at her own chest, and kissed where her lips would have been if her mask wasn't in the way.

She'd managed to pull away and launched something at him from her new weapons. Then everything had gone dark.

He'd woken up some time later tied to a chair on a rooftop with the sensation of his arms falling asleep and of tingling on his lips.

The vigilante had taken her mask off and kissed him while he was unconscious.

Floyd often felt smug, knowing Batman - the great hypocrite that he was - wouldn't have approved of his sometimes-sidekick kissing one of the bad guys.

Unlike Batman, the Raven didn't see just black and white when it came to justice and right and wrong; she could see in every shade that the universe had to offer.

Maybe that was why he had come to love her.

There was always the knowledge that if Batman hadn't gotten her first, she could have been by his side.

Maybe that was why he hated Batman so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Adelaide stretched in her bed before wincing as her joints popped stiffly from the discomfort of sleeping on her lumpy mattress.  
At least I made it to my bed, she thought, glancing over at her desk. Lately, as The Raven, she'd been staying out too late with the low lives of Gotham, causing her to fall asleep at her desk while she typed up an article of some sort for Gotham Online. Tonight, however, the thugs were going to miss her vigilante alter-ego. She was doing an article on Wayne Enterprises recent donations to Arkham Asylum. She was interviewing Bruce Wayne at the Arkham charity gala he was hosting in one of the lavish ballrooms of Wayne Manor.  
What fun.

* * *

"Thank you so much for being my 'plus one', Sampson," Adelaide said, glancing over at her boss. He cleared his throat, nodding before fixing his tie in the reflection of the passenger's mirror. "If it weren't work-related, I might not have have asked because you'd more than likely be coming with Tom, but I figured you might want to have a more in-depth look into the basis of my article."  
"There's no need to thank me, Adelaide," Sampson Wiggemore said.  
"And how is the other Mr. Wiggemore?" Adelaide asked. Wiggemore let a smile slip through before fixing it.  
"Tom is great. His parents are actually coming to visit us soon," He said, letting a glare settle on his face.  
"Oh, God no. Delia and Richard? Didn't they completely embarrass you at the Iceberg Lounge the last time they came up?"  
"Well, you know Tom, he can't say no to his mother. He's afraid if he does she'd come just to murder him."  
"Sounds like something Delia would do," Adelaide muttered. Sampson chuckled.  
"You've got her pegged, alright."  
The rest of the ride passed with aimless chatter before they arrived at Wayne Manor and walked into the lavishly decorated ballroom.  
"How did you manage to snag an invitation to this shindig, anyway?" Sampson asked.  
"I took it out of my mailbox. Apparently Gotham Online is starting to gain respect amongst the physical papers and is now a reputable source for newsworthy information, or some sort of rot that Bruce Wayne convinced himself of before mailing me the invite. Smarmy bastard."  
"If that is how you truly feel, Miss Hawthorne," someone said. Adelaide turned and immediately felt her cheeks heating up, no doubt changing her face a cheerful tomato red in color. "Then I certainly haven't charmed you enough."  
"Mr. Wayne," she said, offering her hand. "I am truly sorry if I offended you."  
He accepted the handshake, but maneuvered her hand into the crook of his arm.  
"But not sorry that you spoke your mind," Wayne said. "Refreshing. Care to take a walk with me?"  
"It would be incredibly rude of me to decline, Mr. Wayne," Adelaide said. Wayne smiled and turned, leading her away from the crowd. Adelaide could feel eyes like daggers on her back as they walked. No doubt the eyes of a socialite that had been ready to pounce on Wayne as soon as the opportunity had presented itself.  
After they had arrived in a comfortable sitting room and the doors had been closed, Wayne let out an audible sigh.  
"Thank you for saving me from that," he said, running a hand through his hair, ruining the slicked back look it had been in before.  
"Anytime, Bruce," Adelaide said, sitting down on one of the arms of one of the many chairs. "Why'd you send me the invite, anyway?"  
"Something fishy is going on with the new Arkham project," he said.  
"What do you mean? Cutting corners while rebuilding or-"  
"Something that is going to involve Batman and the Raven. And Bruce and Adelaide."  
Adelaide paled slightly. "Something that serious?"  
"Maybe worse. The man that's heading it, Hugo Strange, something's-"  
"Strange about him?"  
"No need to get punny."  
"Seriously, Bruce? You're saying there's something off about a guy named Strange."  
"But there is. I think he has an agenda."  
"And you want me to get the dig on him? You couldn't tell me this tomorrow night on some rooftop, you had to make me dress up and act important?"  
"Well, I've always wanted to know what you look like under the mask and the suit."  
"Ever heard of Google Images?"  
"Not quite the same."  
"Fine. Can we get to the actual interview about the charity or do I have to suffer through more of you trying to be charming and flirty and funny?"  
"Who knows? Maybe it'll work and I'll get a date with you."  
"Sorry, Bruce, you're not my type. Besides, I'm pretty sure Selina would claw my face off."  
"Two women fighting over me? Sounds exciting."  
"Shut up before I kick your ass."

* * *

**_A/N: So I decided to take some advice and restart. Yay!_**


	3. Chapter 3

The Arkham Project Charity  
A. Hawthorne

Whenever someone brings up Bruce Wayne and the word "gala" in the same sentence, many often don't think these words would be connected through the words "is throwing a charity" - except, that is exactly what happened Sunday, December 22nd.

Bruce Wayne hosted a charity in order to raise money for The Arkham Project - a project focused solely on rebuilding Arkham Asylum. Fortunate enough to have received an invitation to this event, I decided to use it as an opportunity to interview Mr. Wayne about his involvement in the project.

_AH: Thank you, Mr. Wayne, for letting me sit down with you in an interview.  
BW: Well, it would hardly be polite of me to have you stand while I sat.  
AH: Yes, of course. Mr. Wayne, first of all, I'd like to commend you for all of your contributions to The Arkham Project. It is truly incredible how much money has been donated just by your guests tonight - and the charity portion of tonight has barely even started.  
BW: Well, Adelaide, once the party has started and once you get some booze into some of my friends, their grip on their check books tend to loosen up a bit.  
AH: Well, it certainly seems that way. Is there any particular reason why, out of all of the charities in Gotham, The Arkham Project is the one that stood out to you?  
BW: Well, as many know, my mother and father were murdered by a man who clearly belonged in Arkham - there's no need to be sympathetic, it's just fact. To me, it seems that if we can get the Asylum back up and running, in better shape than it had been before, less people who were unstable would be on the streets, and less people would be getting hurt as a result. The unstable persons would be reformed and treated and would come out of the Asylum as perfectly functioning members of society.  
AH: A certainly valiant approach, Mr. Way-  
BW: Please, Adelaide, Bruce.  
AH: Well, Bruce, have you learned anything about the man that would be heading Arkham after it's rise from the ashes?  
BW: Professor Hugo Strange? His experience and skill in the field of psychology is apparently incredible, if a degree is anything to go by.  
AH: Do you have any reservations about the man?  
BW: The only reservation I have about the entire project is that I haven't been able to speak with him (Professor Strange) personally, without a crowd._

Throughout the interview, I had this odd feeling that Mr. Wayne knew less than he seemed to know - at least, when it came to Professor Hugo Strange.

Nevertheless, The Arkham Project is looking to be a great advancement for the city and its occupants in keeping the public safe and in helping those with mental health issues.

The Wayne/Arkham Charity Gala has raised over $300,000 in just one night. When asked if he would continue organizing charities for The Arkham Project, Bruce Wayne had this to say; "Working on The Arkham Project has been a delight so far and I would love to continue helping with the project - for as long as they'll have me, that is."


End file.
